Today, email and instant messaging are some of the most common forms of communication. These messaging techniques have led to an explosion of messaging in which many people communicate and share content. Messages of particular importance may be marked as such, and identified using a “high importance” identifier.
In a work environment many important messages are received everyday, and although some email messages may be labeled as “high importance” these messages may still be mistakenly overlooked. In some cases, the number of high importance emails received may be overwhelming and may also diminish the relative importance of any one particular email message.
One of the biggest issues concerning email transmission presently is the continuing obstacle of time criticality. As such, emails that may require immediate attention may not be distinguishable from all of the other email messages in a user's inbox.